


Perfect

by TommyVelvet



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other, Perfect, perfect ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: You and Tom have been busy and not being able to spend time together so one day when you come home from work Tom has a surprise for you.





	Perfect

The cold autumn air was nipping your cheeks as you were making your way through the streets of London. It was finally Friday and you were walking home to the flat you shared with Tom, longing for a quiet evening. You just wanted to curl up together on the sofa, watch a film and maybe have a nap.

During the past few weeks you had both been quite busy with work and upcoming projects that you barely saw each other. You had really started to miss spending time with him. You hurried down the street after turning a corner, seeing your block of flats made you more excited to come home.

Your keys rattled as you opened the door to your flat, taking your shoes off and hanging up your coat. A weight lifted off your shoulders as you took in the feeling of comfort standing in your home. You made your way to the lounge, already planning which film you were going to watch. You were deciding between Home Alone and The Little Mermaid; two of your favourite films.

Your train of thoughts were interrupted when you saw Tom standing in the middle of the lounge surrounded by lit candles. The dim light of the candles cast shadows on Tom´s face, making his face look more angular. Your heart somersaulted as you thought about how gorgeous this man in front of you was.

“Hello love, what are you doing?” you ask him, curious as to what he was up to. He gave you a small smile before saying, “I wanted to apologize for not making more effort to spend time together lately. I know we’ve been very busy but that’s no excuse. It feels like we’ve been away from each other even though we share a bed each night and i miss you so much.”

You gave him a sad smile, feeling the same way he described. Tom picked up his phone and Perfect by Ed Sheeran started playing through the speakers by the TV. Your face lit up as you recognized the melody. This was the song you listened to when you and Tom were away from each other to remind you of how much you loved each other. This was the song that describes your relationship perfectly. This was your song.

Tom smiled knowingly when he saw your reaction and he reached his hand out. “May I have this dance?” Your eyes didn’t leave his as you walked towards him, taking his hand before wrapping your arms around him, placing your hands on his back. “Yes you may.”

Tom´s hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to him, your chests touching. You started slow dancing to the beat of the song as you laid your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes. A small smile was painted on your lips, thinking of how much you loved this man.

“Baby I´m, dancing in the dark,” Tom sang quietly next to your ear, “with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song.” Tom turned to look you in the eyes as he sang to you. “When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath. But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight.”

As he sang the last word of the chorus he leaned in, your lips touching in a gentle kiss. Tom´s lips were soft as they moved against yours. Your mind was clouded by him. All of him. The man you loved with all of your heart.

You caught your breath as he pulled away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against yours. You danced slowly and enjoyed each other’s presence as the song came to an end.


End file.
